


The Monster, The Lapdog, The Lioness

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa finds a new curiosity in the form of a busty young woman burning bright with passion and a want for power. Her name is Marci Stahl and Vanessa can't help but stoke those flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster, The Lapdog, The Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon wibbly-wobbly where Wilson’s mother didn’t recall Karen and Ben and so Wesley didn’t die and *waggles fingers* other stuff. Foggy never slept with Marci after fighting with Matt, Wilson is still at large.
> 
> For daredevil kinkmeme  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3083982#cmt3083982

 

Vanessa swirls the wine around in her glass, tipping it so that it just barely kisses the rim but does not spill over. She leans against the balcony railing, taking in the dance hall bellow. She spots Marci, eye catching in a red, satin dress. The rambunctious young woman has accosted Wesley and speaks to him with her chin cocked just so. What Vanessa wouldn’t give to hear that conversation. An unflappable man meets an irresistible force. She wonders if Marci’s natural brashness will be enough to shake Wesley. Or if Wesley will make the mistake of letting her know he is annoyed.

“And who is this woman who follows at your heals?” Wilson as come up behind her and snakes an arm around her face.

“A lawyer. Soulless, out for blood. At least, that’s what I hear.”

Wilson takes in the woman bellow them.

“Does she have… designs… on Wesley?”

Now there’s a thought. Vanessa takes the two in again. Wesley looks as in passive as ever. She can’t be sure but she thinks there is something of a twinkle in Marci’s eye. “I don’t know.” One thing Vanessa can be sure of is that what ever Marci’s plans are they are entirely driven by selfish desire and the thirst for power. She knows how to work with that. A drop of wine spills from her glass, dotting the wood floors. Vanessa stills.

She glances to Wilson, then back to Marci. Wesley has left her side and is - yes, there - coming up the stairs to speak in Wilson’s ear. It is time to move soon. Vanessa summons the energy to stand on her own.

“Have you found him?” She asks.

Wilson shakes his head. “Don’t worry, love. We will. No one shall hurt you and live.”

 

There is the desire for money.

And the desire not to be hurt again.

 

She can’t trust either and makes sure Marci leaves the hall shortly after them.

 

 

She talks to Marci later, reclined on a chaise longue in her rooms. Marci sits in a more traditional chair across from her.

“My… goals?”

“Yes. And be honest, we all have them. We wouldn’t be here without that drive. So what is it for you, love?”

Marci contemplates Vanessa for a long time, her expression guarded. She finally says, “I want to be respected. To have prestige.”

“As a lawyer?”

“Just in general. I could have gone into politics, if it suited me.”

Vanessa nods. “I am not surprised. You shall find that here, in spades.”

“May I ask then, why it is _you_ stay at Fisk’s side?”

“Wilson offers me protection.”

“He is also a risk.”

“He is, but it is better to be in the den of the wolf you don’t know than between the jaws of the one you do.”

Marci is not shocked by this pronouncement.

“Do I not surprise you?”

“No.”

“Good girl.”

“I am glad to know…”

“Hmm?”

“That… you know what you’re doing.”

“My Wilson is not a good man. Nor is he a safe one. But I trust in the power of his love for me. I have no illusions that under the wrong circumstances he may snap and I may be in the way…”

“But?”

“His lap dog, Wesley, as several contingency plans to prevent that possibility.”

“His lap dog?” Marci says, a hint of snark creeping into her voice. The unspoken, _Well what are you? His bitch?_ Hangs in the air. 

That’s one thing about Marci… she is sharp tongued but sharper wit. She is in no danger of loosing control, of saying the wrong thing. “I like to think I am… a feline hiding with wolves.”

“Then what am I?”

“I don’t know. I have no illusions that your loyalties lie with me or that you do not act behind my back or without my knowledge. You are a wild card and you do as you please.”

“Then why have me? Surely that makes me more dangerous than being a wolf or a lion.”

“Because I find you entertaining.” _And I like to play with danger._ “And I love showing you this world you crave while claiming you despite.”

_What will you do, Marci Stahl? You are coming to a cross roads. When will go out with a bang, not a whimper. And I'll be damned if I'm not there to see it._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
